V es de voraz
by Arisu Arisugawa
Summary: Un lemon de Raven y de Robin, para variar. Traición, sexo y hasta un final feliz. Uno d mis mejores fics.


V es de voraz  
  
Hundo mi rostro en tu cuello y siento tu boca bajar vorazmente desde mi oreja hasta mis hombros. Tus manos empiezan a subir por mis costados y mi respiración se acelera.  
  
Siento que no es suficiente y toco tu espalda con las llemas de los dedos por debajo de tu camisa. Te estremeces y yo río; pero tu boca corta mi risa al momento y el peso de tu cuerpo sobre el mío me quita el aire.  
  
Me besas apasionadamente deslizando tu lengua en mi boca. Veo mi camiseta tirada sobre la alfombra y tiro la tuya a su lado. Mi sostén negro no tarda en hacerles compañía.   
  
Me estremesco al sentir tu lengua en mis senos. Sé que no deberíamos seguir; pero no puedo evitarlo, se siente tan bien.  
  
Me dices que busquemos otro lugar y de pronto la culpa me sacude.  
  
Me aparto sin mucha convicción de tus brazos y te recuerdo que no deberíamos hacer esto porque ambos estamos saliendo con otras personas.  
  
Tu expresión cambia por la misma culpa que yo siento; pero de repente la idea de que tú sufras me resulta insoportable. Me cuesta verte a los ojos y mi boca parece haber sido sellada por tus besos; pero mientras recojo mi ropa me las arreglo para decirte que nos detuvimos a tiempo y que no hay nada de que avergonzarnos, mientras nadie más lo sepa.  
  
Tú suspiras y acaricias mi cabello, lo que me hace retener el aliento, aunque no me doy cuenta de ello hasta que lo suelto en un largo suspiro. Retiras tu mano y te vuelves a poner el antifaz.  
  
Pasan algunos minutos sin que ninguno de los dos emita ruido alguno, no sé si por lo incómodo del momento o porque encontrar la ropa desparramada por la azotea de la Torre nos tiene absortos.  
  
A mí en particular me preocupa haber perdido mi capa, pero de pronto siento como me envuelves en ella.  
  
Puede que sea mi imaginación pero cuando te miro algo indefinible en tu rostro parece decirme que estás triste. Rozas brevemente mi cabello con tus labios y te alejas lentamente hacia la puerta.  
  
El problema, dices, es que desearía que todos lo supieran; realmente quisiera decir que tengo la suerte de tenerte.  
  
Me duele decirlo, pero es necesario que lo recuerdes, no me tienes Robin, no es posible que hayas olvidado que estas con Star y que yo también estoy con alguien.  
  
Agachas la cabeza cuando la menciono; pero cuando te recuerdo que Chico Bestia y yo salimos agarras con furia el picaporte de la puerta. Siento la misma furia en tu voz cuando me dices que él no me merece y que sabes que nunca lo he dejado besarme como tú me has besado.  
  
Lo sé y lo siento. Tal vez debería hacerlo, murmuro. Siento mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas y bajo la mirada hasta que oigo que pronuncias mi nombre.  
  
Apoyado contra la puerta, una vez mas te veo triste. Dices que en el fondo yo no quiero hacerlo y me pides por favor que no lo haga, después abres la puerta y desapareces.  
  
Incapaz de enfrentar a los otros luego de lo que hicimos, me quedo mirando el cielo hasta que amanece y luego vuelve a oscurecer. Debiste decirles que no me molestaran porque nadie se ha acercado a la azotea.  
  
Las horas pasan y el cielo se cubre de nubes oscuras. Olvidaba que es temporada de tormentas. La lluvia cae con fuerza y yo dejo que me lave, esperando que así pueda olvidarte. Creo que lo peor de esa noche, no fue que traicioné a mis mejores amigos sino que me di cuenta que te amo, que siempre lo he hecho.  
  
La lluvia termina y el cielo se despeja poco a poco, pero tengo mucho frío y todo se ha puesto borroso...  
  
La luz del sol entra por la ventana de mi cuarto, no sé cómo si yo nunca dejo la ventana abierta. Poco a poco vuelven los recuerdos de lo que pasó y trato de salir de la cama, pero alguien me detiene. Eres tú.  
  
Antes de que alcance a decir algo, me abrazas con fuerza y me besas suavemente en los labios. Parece que te acaban de quitar un gran peso de encima.  
  
Como si leyeras mi mente te quitas el antifaz, bajo el cual tenías los ojos hinchados por falta de sueño, y me explicas que estaba muy enferma. No hace falta decir que tú eres quien me ha cuidado.  
  
Pregunto cuánto tiempo estuve inconciente y contestas que algunos días.  
  
Es difícil de aceptar, pero me levanto pensando en alejarme de tí lo más rápido que pueda y diciendo que tengo muchas cosas que hacer para reponer el tiempo perdido.  
  
Sonríes como quien está pensando algo no muy casto y me empujas hacia la cama. Te pido que no lo hagas con un suave murmullo porque tu cuerpo sobre el mío me impide respirar, pero tú simplemente me besas con la misma voracidad que aquella noche.  
  
Trato de recordarte que ninguno de los dos está libre pero me pides que te diga que te amo y lo hago.  
  
Te levantas y yo empiezo a pedirte perdón por lo que dije cuando tomas mi cara entre tus manos y me miras a los ojos. Nunca te había visto más feliz.  
  
Dices que eso es lo único que necesitas saber y que de ahora en adelante somos sólo nosotros dos.  
  
Te miro confundida y me besas de nuevo.  
  
Para decirlo en pocas palabras, dices, cuando enfermaste fue obvio para todos que te amaba y que debíamos estar juntos.  
  
Horas después aún no puedo creerlo y te pregunto si es cierto, si nadie puso alguna objeción. Tú me atraes contra tu cuerpo desnudo y me dices que ya hasta han elegido nombre para nuestros hijos.  
  
Me río pero no durante mucho tiempo porque tu exigente boca está, otra vez, contra la mía.  
  
FIN.   
  
Weno, espero que les haya gustado. Por qué lo escribí todo es presente? Porque ese es, al fin y al cabo, el único tiempo que importa, no? Reviews por favor 


End file.
